


No Maps To Where I Want To Be

by redbrunja



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you know something happens, doesn't mean you have a roadmap for how to get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Maps To Where I Want To Be

Cassie and Nick were making out on this week's hotel bed, his shirt off, her skirt rucked to her waist. She'd just reached for his belt when she started shaking. She tried to control it, tried to shove it away, shake it off like she'd shook of visions, nightmares, bad news, exhaustion.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Nick pulled away.

Fuck. This was just great. Now she was in for another two weeks of Nick moping and several embarrassingly horrifying visions of potential futures where he walked out on her. Lovely.

"I'm fine," she said, voice too high, and reached for him.

"Cassie, we don't have to do this."

"I know," she said tightly, turned away from him and pulling her knees to her chest. "I was the one who told you that, remember? It's not like fucking me is going to bring down Division, it'll just - in a couple of our futures we... you know what, forget it, forget I said anything."

She put her chin on her knees, stared at the horrific wallpaper.

"Why did you tell me?" Nick asked in a low voice. "If you didn't want to, if it didn't change anything..."

Cassie rolled her eyes, still not looking at him. "I wanted to, okay? I want to."

She heard Nick move closer, felt the warmth of his body at her back. "But?" he prompted. She didn't answer.

"...but?" he asked again.

"I don't know how to do this, okay?" The words burst out of Cassie. "I've never done any of this! I didn't spend a decade or whatever screwing around with people before I met you, okay? And just because I see something doesn't mean I have any fucking idea how to do it." She was blushing so hard it actually hurt, heat crawling across her face.

"Okay," Nick said, and she could hear the laugh in his voice. She elbowed him without looking. Nick grunted and then totally took advantage of his power, Moving her up the bed and rolling her over. He flopped down next to her and grinned smugly.

"I hate you," she said. "I really, truly, do."

Nick chuckled, leaned forward to kiss her. "Let's start with the basics," he said, in this disgustingly good-natured tone. He slid down to the end of the bed. Cassie could feel his power holding her hips to the bed but when Nick put his hands on her knees she was the one to spread them wide. "Lesson one: receiving a blow job..."


End file.
